SSundee
' ' Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each alls his "derp" skin, and says a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his on going series with 50 episodes. *One video series he does is his minecraft mod showcases. He reviews things like the "Mo' Chickens" or "Better End" mods. Name origin He goes by SSundee or his full name is-- Bob Marley Personal Life and History *He dates a girl named "Maddie" She usally appears in pixlemon videos. She also appeared in Ssundee's Punish mod. Also had some fun playing Sims 3 with maddie. Trivia *He is in the Military. *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he is loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. *His favorite sports are basketball, soccer, and tennis. *He doesn't like Snakes because SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK! Due to the useless poop nugget in his pixelmon videos "ekans". *It is revealed in BajanCanadian's Gunners video that Ian's last name is Stableton. The video is now private for currently unknown reasons. *He is the one of the fittest amongst other members, and probably the only one who can legitimately fight in real-life. Famous Quotes *''"This is crap!"'' *''"I love yo faces"'' *''"Don't do dis!"'' *''"That's weird..."'' *''"My foot!"'' *''"Nooo!"'' *''"I'm going to find who did this and eat their foot!"'' *''"Aww, I died."'' *''"Tell my mother I love her"'' * "I fan!" * "DEATH TO THE MUDFLAPPER !" * "Dat's awesome!" * "NO! I LOVE YOU LOOONG TIME! DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Let's go...Henry!" (Pixelmon series) * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" *''"No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!"'' *''"False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series)'' *''"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DO YOU?!"'' *''"Let's do dis."'' *''"This is my best freakin' friend in the world...so what, if he looks like poop?" (From Pixelmon)'' *''"I found a emerald!' *"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea," SSundee: "I do! Now get the freak out of here!"'' *''"Ryan, I'm coming for you."'' *''"Oh no!"'' *"Do you love me yet?" *"Please, I'm a fan" *"Freakin money stealers" *"Poke my MOM!" Gallery BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg|Ian while in Las Vegas with some Team Crafted Members. Hqdefault.jpg|Ian's February 14th's real life vlog picture. File:SSundeePlaysMinecraft.png|In-game cutout Derp.png|Derp SSundee in-game cutout BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Ssundeeskin.png|SSundee's regular skin Derpssundeeskin.png|SSundee's "derp" skin Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements